The principal hypothesis to be tested is whether early, long-term treatment of children with asthma with anti-inflammatory therapy will affect the achievement of maximal lung and somatic growth. This will be achieved through a follow-up to the original CAMP randomized double masked trial to determine the effects of 3.5 to 5.5 years of anti-inflammatory therapy administered early in childhood on the progression of asthma.